You're my superhero
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Todo era cotidiano en Ciudad Satán, los criminales robaban, la policía los perseguía, llamaban a Videl y el Gran Saiyaman los seguía, pero un descuido le hará ver a Gohan cuán importante es la justiciera para él, y los acercará aún más. [Este fic es para el desafío random de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.] [Completo]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A: Estoy acostumbrada agradecer al final del Fanfic, pero intentare una nueva cosa, así que de ahora en adelante, al principio diré las palabras que utilizo (si se trata de desafío) y decirles que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Frase: Este Fic es para el desafío random de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.**

 **Palabras del desafío: Píldora, Motocicleta, Carmesí, Aguacero y Botella. [Están en negrilla para ser más notorias]**

 **Canciones en las que me inspire: Mi niña bonita © Chino y Nacho. Se Acabó © SanLuis ft. Chino y Nacho. You're My Superhero © S3RL**

 **Canción que utilice de título: You're My Superhero © S3RL**

 **La imagen que tengo de portada pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Un terrible _**aguacero**_ azotaba contra toda Ciudad Satán, los transeúntes corrían lo más rápido que podían con el único propósito de encontrar un sitio adecuado para protegerse, y a la vez que esto pasaba una nave color amarillo surcaba el cielo con velocidad.

Las patrullas debajo de esta le seguían haciendo rugir sus motores y sirenas llamando la atención de algunas personas, todo era cotidiano, una pandilla escapaba, la policía salía al encuentro, llamaban a Videl y el Gran Saiyaman le seguía volando.

La joven dentro del vehículo mecanizado gruño al dar un arriesgado giro para esquivar un edificio que apareció de la nada, debido a la neblina la vista se le dificultaba pero eso no le impedía ser una gran piloto asombrando al hibrido Saiyajin que se había asustado al pensar que se estrellaría.

Gohan dentro de su traje de superhéroe acelero su paso al rodearlo una capa de Ki, su capa roja ondeo con furor hasta por fin aterrizar frente a los ladrones, logrando que algunos se desviaran contra las paredes de los locales deteniendo abruptamente su marcha.

Videl suspiro de alivio, dos carros menos; quedaban 3, activando el turbo de su nave llamo al hijo de Goku y Milk para que la volviera a seguir, las patrullas habiendo llamado refuerzos de sus oficinas del norte bloquearon la vía dejando otro carro maleante atrapado, claro está; los últimos dos autos que quedaban habían hecho un giro a la izquierda desviándose, ahora los héroes de la ciudad estaban solos.

Ambos Chrysler, uno color plata y otro color negro giraron nuevamente a la izquierda metiéndose a un callejón, la unigénita de Mr. Satán sonrió confiada siguiendo la misma dirección encontrando una bodega que si bien estaba sucia y maltrecha, era lo suficientemente grande para dar refugio a los criminales.

Hombre y mujer con sangre justiciera corriendo por sus cuerpos aterrizaron frente a está, la mujer de ojos cerúleos bajo de su nave y sin importar la torrencial lluvia se acercó al Gran Saiyaman que en silencio, examinaba el lugar en caso de que hubiera alguna trampa.

—Deben venir a la avenida cerca del barrio Harajuku, encontramos una bodega y estamos seguros de que es la guarida de la banda "Snake", no demoren. –expreso Videl de manera cortante en su intercomunicador para después dirigir su azulada mirada al joven con casco de antenas. —Ya has ayudado suficiente, puedes irte. –dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pues aunque no le agrade mi presencia, me quedare Señorita Videl, pueden necesitar mi ayuda. –contesto con la misma seriedad.

—Escucha payaso de circo, con mi ayuda es suficiente, ¡Largo! –grito la joven de coletas, Gohan dirigió sus ónix que estaban debajo de su visera color negro hacia el rostro de la fuerte justiciera, y con calma, negó. — ¡Como quieras! ¡Luego no te quejes de que no te utilizamos! –gruño caminando hacia la bodega, su ropa empapada ya se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo al igual que su cabello remarcando su rostro y haciendo que se viera más hermosa de lo que era.

—Señorita Videl tenga cuidado. –murmuro el joven caminando detrás de ella, sus instintos de guerrero se habían activado al ver lugar totalmente deshabitado.

—Como fastidias. –contesto pisando una _**botella**_ de plástico sin notarlo, finalmente llegaron a la entrada y la futura madre de Pan grito, furiosa. — ¡Salgan de ahí si no quieren que les dé una paliza! ¡Entréguense por las buenas!

— ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿¡Crees que nos vencerá una chiquilla como tú!? –contesto el primer criminal saliendo veloz del lugar disparando su arma, ambos justicieros esquivaron los proyectiles con facilidad y fruncieron el cejo. — ¡Ataquen muchachos! –grito de nuevo y enseguida 9 criminales salieron de diferentes ángulos, instintivamente ambos morenos pegaron su espalda cubriéndose mutuamente.

En seguida tres hombres fornidos con bates y cuchillos se lanzaron contra Gohan, quien se movió justo a tiempo hacia la derecha ondeando su capa de manera elegante, en seguida fue perseguido, por el contrario la joven no esperaba que se lanzaran cuatro secuaces hacia ella y con dificultad esquivo los dos primeros.

Para su mala suerte el tercero la sujeto por debajo de sus brazos dejándola inmóvil, lo que aprovecho el ultimo secuaz para darle un derechazo haciendo sangrar su nariz, furiosa tanto con los hombres como consigo misma por ser tan despistada aprovecho el apoyo del criminal detrás de ella y salto conectando un puntapié en la barbilla del hombre frente a ella, para seguidamente dar un cabezazo a su opresor y liberarse.

— ¡Malditos! ¡No se los perdonare! –rugió siendo acompañada por el estruendoso sonido de varios rayos debido a la tormenta.

— ¡Callate estúpida! –grito el hombre de ojos negros y cabello rojizo lanzándose hacia ella con cuchillo en mano, la mujer simplemente salto cayendo en sus hombros con sus manos aterrizando detrás de él, aprovechando para darle una patada en la espalda baja mandándolo al suelo.

—Patéticos… –mascullo seria arrojándose contra los tres secuaces en una secuencia seguida de puñetazos y patadas.

Un nuevo trueno rugió en el cielo y dos hombres cayeron inconscientes al suelo perdiendo la batalla, Videl le dirigió una sonrisa al hijo de Milk siendo correspondida, habían leído su mente.

Los fornidos hombres sin rendirse se lanzaron contra los héroes, al mismo tiempo que la futura pareja corría a su encuentro, confundidos, los criminales les siguieron tratando de acorralarlos, cayendo de lleno en la trampa, Gohan en su traje de superhéroe cargo a tiempo a Videl por la cintura pasándola debajo de su brazo logrando que conectara una patada a su oponente tirándolo al suelo.

—No sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo señorita. –sonrió orgulloso de las habilidades de pelea de la mejor amiga de Iresa.

—Hmp, no alardees, no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo. –murmuro con una sonrisa.

—Tiene mucha razón. –expreso poniéndose serio de nuevo y adquiriendo una pose de defensa elegante y sin aberturas.

Lo que ninguno de los justicieros se dio cuenta es que cerca de la entrada principal de la bodega se encontraba una _**motocicleta**_ parqueada de tal manera que no era necesario darle importancia, la futura suegra de Milk y el futuro yerno del campeón se lanzaron contra los restantes criminales dejándoles inconscientes.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la bella jovencita y veloz, se giró para dirigirse a la entrada siendo detenida por la torcida sonrisa del jefe de la pandilla, frunció el ceño inmediatamente y cruzo sus brazos.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No has visto que perdiste? –pregunto frustrada, como odiaba ver a los criminales sonreír pensando que tenían ganada la batalla.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡Siempre tan confianzuda, por eso morirás! –grito demente presionando un control para enseguida abandonar el área de peligro entrando a su guarida, la joven furiosa se acercó cayendo en la mortal trampa.

Y luego se escuchó la explosión.

La joven de coletas fue impulsada hacia atrás de manera violenta gracias a la onda que provoco el vehículo bomba de dos llantas, la visera de Gohan se partió por la mitad dejando ver un ojo que demostraba furia, su capa también se encontraba destrozada pero le dio poca importancia al ver el cuerpo sangrante e inmóvil de la hija del campeón.

— ¡Videl! –grito con su voz normal acercándose a la temblante figura de la mejor amiga de Iresa y acunándola ante sus brazos suavemente.

—Di-diablos… –murmuro tan bajo que si no fuera por el desarrollado oído que poseía el hibrido, no la habría escuchado. — ¿Q-que haces im-imbecil? V-ve por ellos…–finalizo cerrando sus ojos, tenía rasguños en su rostro, brazos y su pierna derecha estaba fracturada.

— ¡No cierres los ojos Videl! –no grito. Pero si hablo con firmeza, sus ojos tiritando de furia y miedo, miedo por perderla; con cuidado dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y en seguida la niebla fue disipada por el aura amarilla de ki que emanaba el cuerpo del hijo de Goku, su casco salió expulsado de su cabeza demostrando su cabello dorado y sus ojos, color turquesa; demostraban rencor y furia. — ¡SE ARREPENTIRAN MISERABLES! –grito extendiendo su mano enguantada, en seguida una ráfaga de ki destruyo la puerta de la bodega dejando a la merced al líder de la pandilla y tres secuaces que estaban a punto de escapar.

— ¿Co-como lo hiz…? –la pregunta que formulaban los labios del primer hombre fornido no pudo finalizar debido a que ya se encontraba inconsciente gracias al puño de Gohan que aterrizo en su estómago.

— ¡Malnaci…! – y lo mismo paso con el segundo, el jefe asustado acabo su cargador en el cuerpo indestructible del joven moreno quien sin esfuerzo lo agarro por el cuello cortándole la respiración.

—Más te vale que no le vuelvas hacer daño…si no quieres morir… –susurro conectando un puñetazo que más que dejarlo desmayado le rompió la nariz, la policía se acercó y se llevó a los criminales restantes a las patrullas con miedo demostrado en sus facciones, ya que nunca habían visto al héroe de la ciudad tan…fuera de sí.

—Mu-muchas gracias Gran… –no acabo de hablar por ser empujado gracias al hombro de Gohan, quien le dio una mirada de furia antes de recoger el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer y salir volando con dirección al hospital más cercano.

* * *

Gruño por enésima vez, su pierna saltaba gracias a su pie que se movía frenético por sobre el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño fruncido, había llegado con Videl hacia media hora, sin embargo no le daban resultados de como siguiera su salud.

—Irónico… –bufo el moreno asustando a la pareja de rubios sentados a su lado, Gohan demostraba una actitud que no iba para nada con la de un nerd. — ¿En serio no va a venir?

—Bu-bueno, dijo que vendría por la noche, a-además expreso que su hija es fuerte y…

—Patético… –Iresa calló inmediatamente ante la furia que demostraba la voz de Gohan.

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando la explosión sucedió nerd? –pregunto Shapner sin poder evitar mantener su boca cerrada.

—Callate Shapner. –demando la rubia.

—Ayudándola. –contesto simplemente levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al primer médico que vio, sin inmutarse lo tomo del cuello de la bata blanca deteniendo su andar. — ¿Cómo esta Videl? –cuestiono con voz grave.

—L-la señorita Videl está siendo internada en este mismo instante, recién acabaron de atender sus heridas, no obstante si-sigue muy grave. –contesto con miedo.

—Bien. –dijo soltándolo y dándole un trozo de papel. —Llamame cuando sus amigos se hayan ido y este sola, no quiero a estar con nadie… ¿Has entendido? –demando volviendo sus ojos ónix por un momento color turquesa, el galeno asintió con los nervios en punta.

— ¿Q-que le hiciste a ese medico? –pregunto Iresa, Shapner estaba en shock por la actitud de su compañero.

—Nada. –la parlanchina amiga de Videl frunció el ceño y saco a su amigo de la edificación, la furia de Gohan desapareció en cuanto sintió la mano de Iresa chocar contra su mejilla.

—Me importa un comino que estés preocupado por Videl, pero no puedes andar amenazando médicos que están tratando de salvarle la vida, no te aproveches de tus poderes. –riño dejando mudo al Gran Saiyaman ahora descubierto. —Y tampoco te sientas culpable, ninguno de los dos sabía que esa motocicleta iba a estallar, mejor vete Gohan, calmate un poco y te llamare cuando nos vayamos para que vengas a verla. –hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No sé qué me pasa Iresa, simplemente sentí una furia inexplicable al verla inmóvil y sangrante en el suelo, perdí el control, lo siento. –se disculpó con una triste sonrisa en los labios, la blonda imito su sonrisa.

—No hay problema, vete, te llamare luego.

—Gracias. –y sin importarle que estuviera en medio de la calle salió volando, la joven fanática de las compras se asustó levemente ante eso pero no era tonta, con ese "ayudándola" fue suficiente para descubrir su identidad.

—Yo si se lo que te pasa Gohan. –susurro entrando de nuevo al recinto dispuesta a calmar a Shapner y disculparse con los médicos.

* * *

— ¿Te duele mucho amiga? –cuestiono la rubia preocupada pasándole una _**píldora**_ para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso con agua, la joven justiciera había despertado hacía ya una hora luego de estar inconsciente casi toda la tarde, eso sí, nadie espero que se marchara a su hogar sin decir nada. —Te dije que te quedaras en el hospital.

—No quería quedarme Iresa. –murmuro tragando la pastilla y apoyando su cabeza en su almohada, solo quería dormir en su cama y en su casa, no en otro lugar.

—Oye, Gohan me dijo que lo llamara cuando despertaras. –expreso deteniendo a la hija de la fallecida Miguel de sucumbir al Morfeo.

—No quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero dormir. –trago saliva al sentir seca su garganta, y aunque lo negara el color _**carmesí**_ de sus mejillas demostraban que sintió algo cuando su amiga dijo que Gohan estaba preocupado por ella.

—Claro. –susurro con una sonrisa socarrona. —Le acabo de enviar un mensaje, dice que llegara en una hora, creo que alcanzas a dormir un poco, nos vemos. –se despidió rápidamente antes de que por arte de magia su casi hermana se levantara a darle una paliza.

—Ni siquiera sé porque se preocupa por mí, es un idiota…un idiota adorable… –murmuro demasiado bajo no queriendo escuchar lo que pensaba del pelinegro.

* * *

Cuando arribó la mansión Satán ya era de noche, al menos las 8:00 de la noche, siendo sincero hubiera llegado en 20 minutos pero quería calmarse, por lo que desató su furia en el bosque antes de llegar, ahora estaba flotando por sobre el balcón de la justiciera, por suerte le había dicho a Iresa que dejara la puerta abierta.

Entro de manera silenciosa encontrando a la mujer dormida con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro, contagiándolo al instante, el solo verla ahí, dormida pero con vida, era más que satisfactorio, su corazón dolía al solo pensar que la joven de azules ojos hubiera muerto.

Se acercó silente y se sentó cerca de ella, admirándola, de manera inconsciente acaricio suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que la luchadora contra el crimen abriera sus ojos, sin embargo su mano siguió apoyada en su mejilla.

— ¿No crees que es irrespetuoso tocar la mejilla de una chica dormida? –pregunto en un murmullo haciéndola ver tierna.

—No pude evitarlo, quería cerciorarme de que no fueras una ilusión. –respondió bajando su mano encontrando la de ella fuera del cobertor, la tomo entrelazando sus dedos, suerte era de noche ya que nadie podía ver sus sonrojos. —Estaba muy asustado.

—Ya no tienes que estarlo, estoy viva y…contigo. –susurro tan bajo lo último esperando no ser escuchada, lastimosamente el moreno si la escucho perfecto y claro.

—Eso es bueno, es verdad…te traje esto… –dijo sacando un grano color verde olivo de su bolsillo. —Tomátela, curara tus heridas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es? –pregunto con sus ojos brillando curiosos y recibiendo la semilla.

—Hum, te contare todo después…debo irme. –hablo levantándose, por instinto le siguió la joven de coletas colgándose de su cuello impidiendo su huida, Gohan no la aparto.

—Está bien que no me quieras contar, no te presionare…por ahora, gracias por la semilla…mágica. –rio posando un tibio beso sobre la mejilla del erudito.

—Gracias Viddy… –la apodo, cayendo en cuenta de su error después, estaba listo a recibir una cachetada pero en lugar de eso escucho una pequeña carcajada.

—Me gusta ese apodo, solo no lo digas en público. –trato de sonar seria, aunque fallo miserablemente.

—Está bien, descansa. –se acercó besando su mejilla, aunque ninguno vio venir el movimiento de cabeza de la guerrera terminando por unir sus labios, Gohan sorprendido trato de apartarse solo para verse aprisionado por unos adictivos labios, sin más correspondió.

—C-creo que debes irte a dormir. –hablo tímida separándose. Sonrió. —Oe, no te caigas por la ventana por andar pensando en el beso. –se burló logrando que el pelinegro carcajeara.

—No lo hare señorita Videl, nos vemos mañana. –se despido yéndose a su hogar con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Más te vale que me enseñes a volar. –finalizo para sí misma antes de dormir definitivamente.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que pronto vendrían más besos, abrazos y juegos típicos de pareja.

Y quien sabe, una tercera compañía se haría presente en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Siendo sincera no creí que acabara entre el día de ayer y hoy, pensé que me tomaría más tiempo, pero en cuento vi las palabras una idea vino a mí y antes de que se esfumara la plasme logrando un One-Shot agradable, ante mi vista y espero que ante la suya también.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español" por realizar este reto, me divertí mucho y espero les guste a ustedes y a los demás lectores/escritores.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, si no; acepto tomatazos, sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02! :3**


End file.
